There has been a technology in which a plurality of devices distribute and process a large amount of data. The large amount of data is put into a plurality of data blocks and distributed to individual devices. The individual devices store therein the distributed data blocks and process the stored data.
It is desirable that processing of data and storing of data to serve as a target of the processing are performed in a same device. If a device to store therein data and a device to perform processing on the data are different from each other, a remote access through a network turns out to be performed when the processing accesses the data.
If the processing performs the remote access on the data, an access through the network is performed, thereby reducing a processing speed. If the processing and the storing of the data are performed in a same device, an environment of a local access may be maintained, thereby suppressing a reduction in the processing speed.
If processing operations are executed in the individual devices, a same piece of data is redundantly stored in one device, in some cases. In this case, the amount of data stored in the device increases, and the usage amount of a resource (for example, a memory, a hard disk, or the like) of the device increases.
As a related art, there has been proposed a technology of a server to reduce the sum of loads due to content acquisition and for switching the connection destination of the server. In addition, there has been proposed a technology for detecting the load state of a server and handing over processing in a halfway state between servers. In addition, there has been proposed a technology in which an overlap amount of an XPath expression to newly add a condition for filtering XML data is calculated and a distribution server to be caused to process the added XPath expression is selected based on the total sum of the distribution amounts and the overlap amounts of registered XPath expressions.
As related art documents, there have been Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-237637, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-288148, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-250782.